


Hanggang Bestfriend lang ba?

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: tama bang mainlove sa bestfriend?





	Hanggang Bestfriend lang ba?

**Author's Note:**

> im drunk habang sinusulat to lol

masayang nagpapa pogi si kyungsoo sa cr ng kwarto ng bestfriend na si jongin. wala ang nasabing kaibigan sa apartment niya kaya sinamantala ni kyungsoo para maisakatuparan ang pakikipag bati sa tampururot na bestfriend. 

nag away kasi ang magkaibigan nung makalawa, nakakain na kasi ang oras nitong si kyungsoo ng theatre club isabay na din ang pagiging red cross volunteer nya kaya etong tampururot jongin nag tatampo sa isa. yes, clingy bitch siya. 

nakangiti na abot tenga, nagsusuklay ng kalbo namang ulo habang sumasabay sa musika galing sa cellphone niya. indak dito, kembot doon, ang saya ni kyungsoo, excited na siyang makita ang reaksyon ni jongin. pinagluto nya kasi ang lalaki ng fried chicken na paborito ng isa. 

lumundag ang puso ni kyungsoo sa kaba nang marinig ang pag bukas ng pintuan, biglang napatigil ang kalbo sa ginagawa, nabitawan ang hair brush na nahulog sa kung saan man at wala siyang pakialam kasi priority bes, so ayun lumingon na upang salubungin ang nag tatampo pang kaibigan. 

pero teka, hindi ganito ang naiimagine niya, bakit may plot twist? punyetang plot twist yan kaya ngayon, lahat ng saya at excitement niya ay napalitan ng sakit, galit at lungkot. 

hindi makahinga si kyungsoo, pakiramdam niya sinukuan na siya ng oxygen sa katawan niya.

honestly, napaka playboy ni jongin at kahit nagka syota pa ito ng hindi mabilang ay ni isa sa kanila, kahit kailan hindi nasasaktan or nakaka ramdam ng selos si kyungsoo. 

pero ngayon, habang pinapanood si jongin na nakikipag momol ay parang mahihimatay siya, sa bawat pagdampi ng labi ni jongin sa balat ni luhan, bawat hagod ng kamay ni jongin sa katawan ni luhan ay siyang patuloy na pagwasak ng puso ni kyungsoo. 

sa sobrang init ng nangyayari, hindi manlang pansin ng dalawang naghahalikang lalaki sa kama ang isang pares ng matang nakatutok sa kanila. 

gumapang ang kamay ni jongin from luhan's buttcheek pataas sa bewang nito at biglaang tinulak paitaas ng kama. tumawa naman ng malakas ang isa sa pagkagulat.

"you like that?" Jongin teases with a smirk sa lalaking nasa ilalim nya. 

"what- holy fuck!" gulat na sambit ni luhan na kinagulat naman ni jongin. 

"fuck soo!" the moment jongin saw kyungsoo with a shocked face, mabilis pa sa alas kwatro ay kumalas siya mula kay luhan, bumangon sa kama at akmang hahawakan si kyungsoo na mabilis ding napa atras. 

"s-sorry.. h-hindi ko alam na may plano ka pala." utal na sabi ni kyungsoo na hindi makatitig sa kaibigan. "s-sige alis na ko." mabilis niyang sambit bago tumakbo paalis ng apartment.

sa sobrang sakit na dinadala, hindi man lang narinig ni kyungsoo ang pagtawag ni jongin sa pangalan niya. kasabay ng pag agos ng kanyang luha sa bilis ng kanyang paa, si kyungsoo ay tuluyang napa handusay sa elevator floor ng ito ay marating na.

 

kinabukasan, habang nag hihintay sa tropa niyang sila jongdae at minseok, tahimik na nagbabasa si kyungsoo ng notes sa pinaka gilid na bahagi ng cafeteria habang sinisipsip ang iniinom na sharetea kiwi fruit tea with aiyu jelly flavor, nag loloko kasi yung tyan niya pag milk tea kaya ayun nalang muna. 

nakatutok ang kalbo sa notes niya kaya hindi niya napansin ang pag tabi sa kanya ng isang lalaki. napukaw lamang ang atensyon niya ng tapikin siya sa balikat.

"hey soo." si jongin ang dumating na may pagod na ngiti. 

"oh." tipid na sabi ni kyungsoo sa kaibigan at ibinaling ulit ang atensyon sa binabasa. 

"wala lang, saan ka natulog kagabi? di kita macontact eh." tanong ng matangkad sabay sipsip sa iniinom ng bestfriend.

"umuwi din ako, pero umaga na, umalis din agad kasi may long quiz." sagot ng isa pero hindi padin tumitingin sa kaibigan. 

tumahimik bigla. walang kibuan kundi pakiramdaman sa mood ng isa't isa. patuloy si kyungsoo sa kunwaring pagbabasa habang inubos na ni jongin ang inumin ng kalbo. 

"soo.. tungkol pala sa-"

"okay lang yun jongin. karapatan mo naman yun eh." singit ni kyungsoo kasi sa totoo lang ayaw na niyang balikan pa ang patuloy na nananakit sa puso niya. 

"Soo, listen." Marahil sa sobrang pagkainis ay biglang hinablot ng matangkad ang magkabilang balikat ng kaibigan. "Luhan and I-"

"Jongin, diba sabi ko okay lang. Kahit kayo pa or kahit ka fubu mo siya wala naman akong magagawa diba? It's your life, you get to decided for it, not me." Seryosong saad ni kyungsoo habang nakitingin lang sa kawalan, kasi iiyak lang siya pag nagtagpo ang mga mata nila and it is what kyungsoo prays to happen the least. 

"Can you just stop talking and let me tell you some things?" Tumango si kyungsoo. "Luhan is my boyfriend."

Wala na, finish na. Pero parang napaka lakas ng guardian angel ni kyungsoo sa likod kasi bakit walang luha parin ang pumapatak kahit sobrang sakit na? 

"Since when?" Ang tanging natanong niya.

"For a while now. Maybe two months ago." 

Gusto mamg murahin ni kyungsoo si jongin sa pagtago ng relasyon sa kanya ay pinili nalang niyang manahimik at solohin ang galit na nararamdaman. Bestfriends pero anyare bes? Bakit hindi niya alam? Bakit huli sya sa balita? Yes he admit na wala siyang time to hangout but what the heck? They live together sa apartment and eats dinner every night. Jongin had his chance to tell kyungsoo, his bestfriend pero he said no word.

"Okay. Congrats and be happy jongin." Finally, tumingin na din si kyungsoo sa nagkikislapang mata ng matalik na kaibigan, kung saan galing ang lakas ng loob na yun hindi niya alam. Ngumiti din siya para convincing ang happy facade nya. 

"Thanks soo." Sabi ni jongin at niyakap ang matalik na kaibigan. 

 

Limang buwan na ang nakararaan simula ng umamin si jongin sa relasyon nila ni luhan, limang buwan na ding iniinda ni kyungsoo ang sakit sa tuwing nakikitang masaya ang magkasintahan. Masokista na ata siya dahil napaka immune na sa sakit ang puso ng kalbo. 

"Bakla ka, kalbo na nga tanga pa." Ayon pa kay baekhyun. Totoo naman kasi na ang tanga tanga niya. Bakit ba siya nasasaktan? Bestfriend lang naman sila diba?

Masakit kapag umuuwi siya na imbes masiglang ngiti at yakap ng bestfriend ang bumabati sa kanya ay mga ungol nalang ng magsyota ang naririnig niya. 

Masakit kapag nakikita niyang masayang kumakain si jongin ng luto ng kasintahan na dati ay sya ang gumagawa. 

Punyeta. Bestfriend lang naman siya. Bestfriend lang, bestfriend. Masakit kapag mahal mo ang bestfriend mo lang dapat na kailanman ay hinding hindi ka masusuklian. 

Saturday night, napag desisyonan ng mga taga red cross na mag chillax sa taft pagkatapos ng kanilang programa. 

Nakaka ilang bucket na ang team ng redhorse at si kyungsoo ay tahimik nang nakatingin sa kanyang cellphone. Ang kanyang isang braso ay nakaalalay sa mabigat nitong ulo. Lasing na sya, wasted even. 

Gusto na niyang umuwi pero natatakot siya na masaktan ng paulit ulit. Galit na siya kasi wasak na wasak na siya pero bakit parang ang dami niyang reserbang puso na pwedeng tapakan lang?

"Soo..hatid na kita?" Ani ni baekhyun, pinaka close ni kyungsoo sa team nila. 

"Okay lang, wala nadin naman akomg uuwian pa." Sinok ni kyungsoo bago tuluyang mawalan ng malay. 

 

Paikot ikot si jongin sa salas nila, titingin din sa wall clock na nakasabit malapit sa pintuan almost every two seconds. Nag aalala na siya para sa bestfriend, alas dos na ng madaling araw subalit hindi pa nakakauwi. Sa tanang buhay nila, kahit anong bigat ng problema nila ay umuuwi padin ng maaga si kyungsoo. Sinubukan na din niyang tawagan pero ring lang ng ring, atleast assured na na hindi na snatch or naholdup. 

Napagdesisyonan na ni jongin na hanapin ang kaibigan ng makitang mag aalas dos imedya na. Mabilis niyan tinungo ang kwarto niya, humablot ng jacket at ang car keys ng may kumatok. 

Dali daling bumalik si jongin upang pagbuksan ang kung sino man sa labas. Laking gulat niya ng tumambad si kyungsoo na may kahalikang lalaki. Hindi agresibo ang halikan, napaka inosente at banayad lang na animoy napaka fragile mg kahalikan nila. Nakapulupot ang maiiksing braso ni kyungsoo sa bewang ng kahalikan at ganun din ang isa. 

Hindi nagsalita si jongin at umatras papasok ng apartment, gulat na umupo sa couch sa sala, nagsisisi kung bakit binuksan niya kaagad ang pintuan. 

Habang lubog ang utak sa katanungan, huli na ng mapansin nito ang lasing na paglakad ni kyungsoo patungo sa sariling silid. Bigla naman siyang inalalayan ni jongin bago ulit mawalan ng malay. 

Nagising si kyungsoo sa sobrang sakit ng ulo (puso) niya at tumambad sa kanya ang tulog na jongin sa harap niya. Nilibot niya ang mata at napag tanto na nakauwi siya, kung paano hindi niya matandaan. Nakabihis din siya sa pangtulog at maaliwalas ang kanyang pakiramdam, ibig sabihin nilinis ni jongin ang katawan nito at pinalitan ang damit.

Muli ay sinilayan niya ang bestfriend, ang lalaking parehas nagbibigay saya at sakit sa puso niya. Namiss niya yung ganito, yung buong gabi silang magkukwentuhan sa mga pangarap nila sa buhay, yung mga weird random thoughts nila at halos lahat ng sumasagi sa isipan nila hanggang sila ay makatulog. 

Miss na niya ang bestfriend niya at ang hapdi na. Sobra. 

"Soo.." rinig niyang bulong ni jongin habang inaantok na nakatingin sa kanya. "May problema ba?" Patuloy nito at niyakos ang humikbi na palang binata. "Matulog ka na. Tahan na." Subalit imbes na tumahan ay lalong lumakas ang iyak ni kyungsoo. Tama na, pagod na siyang masaktan. Iniyak niya nalang sabay pagsubsub sa mukha niya sa chest ng kaibigan. Hindi na din nagsalita si jongin at niyakap nalang ng mahigpit ang kaibigan. 

"Sobrang sakit na jongin. Masakit na." Ang huli niyang hikbi bago tuluyang maka tulog ulit. 

Si jongin naman ay nagtataka. May pinagdadaanan ba si kyungsoo na hindi niya alam? Kung meron man bakit hindi niya sinasabi dito? Kelan pa siya simulang magsikreto? 

Niyakap nalang niya ang kaibigan at hindi na natulog muli.

 

"No kyungsoo." 

"Yes." 

"But why?" 

"Sehun." 

Three months after that drunken incident. Kyungsoo started dating Sehun behind Jongin's back, never inamin ni kyungsoo sa kaibigan at nadiskubre nalang ng isa ng accidentally niyang mabasa ang i love you ng dalawa. 

Yes, jongin was devastated as fuck pero hindi niya makuhang magalit sa bestfriend dahil he, himself has done it to kyungsoo before. Maybe this is karma fucking him in the ass. 

At ngayon, bitbit ni kyungsoo ang maleta, nakikipag patintero kay jongin sa kanilang sala. Nagpaalam na kasi ito na aalis na siya, inayaya daw ng nobyo na mag live in na sila. 

But jongin fathoms na this wasn't the reason, na this is some kind of excuse so kyungsoo can get off the hook without further questions. Dahil kahit hindi man aminin ni kyungsoo, Jongin is sensitive enough para maramdaman ang mga pag iwas na ginagawa ni kyungsoo. 

Unlike a caring, sweet, bungisngis and maalagang kyungsoo, naging kabaliktaran siya neto, never he showed na mahalaga padin si jongin sa kanya and it pains him he is gettig depressed. 

"Soo, you know i can't live without you." Pout niya.

"You can just ask luhan nalang to move in. He's like living here na din naman eh, why don't make it official?" 

"Luhan is not you soo, he's my boyfriend but you are my bestfriend."

Napa smirk nalang si kyungsoo, isang napakasakit na smirk. Bestfriend his ass.

"That's the reason jongin, bestfriend mo lang ako." At tuluyan nang umalis si kyungsoo, leaving the tan skinned man frozen in a now empty house.

 

Bestfriends? They weren't the same any longer, kyungsoo barely contacts him. The bald man avoided every part of the university na laging tinatambayan ni jongin or places na may possibilities na mag kukrus ang landas nila like the library, cafeteria and jongin's building. they don't even have a same set of friends to help jongin out too kaya it's driving jongin mad. So, are they still suitable for a label of a bestfriend?

One time though, Jongin saw kyungsoo waiting for a ride sa labas ng university entrance, akmang lalapitan na sana nito ang kaibigan subalit dumating naman ang kasintahan nito. Inakbayan si kyungsoo at nagtatawanang naghintay ng masasakyan. 

Napabuntong hininga nalang si jongin, atleast kahit papano alam niyang masaya naman ang kaibigan.

Kaakibat ang ilang bote ng red horse, tahimik at malungkot na nanood si jongin ng paboritong palabas ni kyungsoo. Sinubukan man niyang labanan ang lungkot pero lalo lamang tumitindi ang kalungkutamg nadarama. 

Natawa nalang siya sa sarili at ipinikit ang pares ng kanyang mata upang balikan ang kanilang masayang ala ala. 

 

Christmas Eve, 2016.

Unang pasko ng mag bestfriend sa unit nila, kaya napag isipan nilang wag munang mang imbita ng kaibigan o kapamilya, mas pinili nilang magsolo muna. 

Tanghali ng ikadalawampu't apat, masiglang nag luluto ng mga handa ang magkaibigan, medyo dinamihan nila para kung sakaling may maglakas loob na dumalaw ay may maihanda naman kahit papano. 

Si kyungsoo ang nakatoka sa paguluto habang sa hugasin si jongin. Dahil sa bored at wala namang hugasin, napa nguso nalang si jongin, tumungo sa kusina at niyakap ang bestfriend sa likuran, pinatong naman niya ang kanyang baba sa balikat ni kyungsoo. 

"Soo, tulungan na kita kahit sa paghihiwa lang." Nguso niya sa bestfriend na tumawa ng mahina.

"Natapos ko na lahat, iluluto nalang to. Tsaka wala akong tiwala sayo pagdating dito." Bungisgis ng nakakatanda, nag pout nalang si jongin. 

"Ano ba yan, napaka useless ko talaga." Malungkot ang boses ng matangkad.

"Hindi no." Sagot agad ni kyungsoo sabay hiwa ng cordon bleu. "Aah." Utos nya kay jongin na ngayon ay nakanganga na ang bunganga, naghihintay subuan.

Sa sobrang sarap ng niluto, napa thumbs up nalang si jongin sabay halik sa pisngi ng kaibigan. 

Dalawang oras pa bago tuluyang nakapag pahinga ang dalawa. Sinet up nila ang computer ni jongin at vinideo call ang kani kanilang pamilya sa probinsya para batiin ng maligayang pasko.

Ilang oras pa ang nakaraan, ilang plato ng pagkain ang naubos nila, ilang note ng wine ang na empty at ngayong parehong naka upo sa magkabilang dulo ng couch na ang mga legs nila'y nag lalaro na, focus man sila sa palabas ngunit nag fo-footsie naman, lowkey flirting parang ganun. 

"Alam mo wish ko, sana ikaw ang kasama ko sa lahat ng magiging pasko ko." Seryosong sambit ni jongin na ikinapula ni kyungsoo. Tahimik lang isa at nag iisip panandalian bago sipain ng malakas si jongin. "Soo ano ba? Ang sakit mun ha!" Pagalit na sabi ni jongim bago gumapang palapit sa kaibigan at sinimulang kilitiin. 

"Ikaw eh!"

"Bakit? Kinilig ka ba?" Asar ng matangkad habang patuloy sa pag torture sa besffriend.

"Hindi mangyayari yung winish mo kasi bakit mo sinabiiiiii!" At patuloy na nagharutan ang dalawa.

 

Credits na ang rumorolyo sa tv mg maalimpugatan si jongin, nag ayos siya ng kalat at nahiga na sa kama niya. Hawak ang cellphone, umiiyak niyang tinititigan ang litrato nilang matalik na magkaibigan, nasa tagaytay yun, sakay sila ng eye, nagpicture nung nasa pinakarurok na at tanaw ang napakagandang tanawin. 

"Hello?" Nagulat si jongin ng may nagsalita, hindi niya maalala perp na dial pala niya ang number ni kyungsoo. "Jongin? Hello? Is everything okay?"

"N-no.." Utal niyang sagot bago tuluyang magbreak down. Pota miss na miss na niya si kyungsoo at sa bawat araw na nagdaan ay namamatay siya, parang bulaklak na hindi inaalagan, nalalanta.

"What happened?" Tanong ni kyungsoo at medyo nakahinga si jongin ng mabatid ang pag aalala sa boses ng kaibigan. 

"C-can you come over?" 

"Teka lang ha? Be right there in a few." 

Mahigit isang oras ang nakalipas ng bumukas ang pintuan ng kwarto ni jongin, dumating si kyungsoo na puno ng pag aalala. 

"Are you okay?" Tanong ni kyungsoo na ngayon nakaupo, paharap kay jongin, habang hawak niya ang kamay ng umiiyak na lalaki. 

"No." Mabilis na sagot ni jongin. "I am not fine, i am dying." 

Biglang nag gasp si kyungsoo at ang mga mata ay lumalangoy na sa luha.

"What do you mean jongin? Lasing ka ah." Nanginginig na tanong ni kyungsoo. Bigla naman siyang niyakap ng umiiyak na lalaki na humahagulgol na. 

"Everyday without you is a torture soo, ayoko na, hindi ko kaya na wala ka sa buhay ko. Miss na miss na kita." Iyak niya. 

Nagulat si kyungsoo sa sinabi ng kaibigan. Mahal ba siya ni jongin or- ay oo nga pala, bestfriends sila. Napailing siya, napaka delusyonal niyang nilalang.

"Kyungsoo, isang araw pa na wala ka sa tabi ko mamamatay na ako."

"Jongin, nandito naman ako para sayo, hindi habambuhay, andyan ako for you. Panu nalang pag nagpakasal kayo ni luhan? Hindi pwedeng asa isang bubong tayo." Explain niya.

"No soo, listen to me. I'd rather die than spend a lifetime without you." Masarap man pakinggan pero nasasaktan lang si kyungsoo. Paniwalaan man ang sigaw ng utak pero kumontra si puso. 

"Jongin.."

"Luhan and i were over, four months na. Since alam kong ikaw lang ang mahal ko." Hindi, lasing lang si jongin. Wag gago kyungsoo.

"Jongin, lets get you to bed huh?" Jongin tirelessly nod, pagod na siyang umiyak and so he finally allowed himself to succumb to rest.

Yakap yakap si kyungsoo nahiga na siya ngunit hindi natulog, takot na baka pag gising wala ang pinaka mamahal. 

"Soo.." bulong ni jongin sabay yakap ng mahigpit sa maliit na katawan ng isa. "Please come back."

 

"Daddy Soo! Daddy Sehun!" Sigaw ng isang masiglahing bata habang tumatakbo sa bench na kinaroroonan ng tatay niya. Yumakap siya ng mahigpit sa daddy niya pagkatapos ay sinimulan na niyang magkwento tungkol sa mga kaklase, sa pinag aralan nila, sa kung gaano kaganda ang teacher niya, at higit sa lahat, ang bestfriend niya.

Bumulong siya sa daddy niya, "daddy, i think i am inlove with someone na." Ngisi mg bata parang naiintindihan ang sinasabi.

"Really? Kanino? Kay teacher?" Singit ni sehun habang ni ruruffle ang malambot na buhok ng bata. Nag frown nalang si taeoh dahil gets nito amg pang aasar ni sehun.

"Hindi no! Kay Eunji kaya!" 

"Pero diba bestfriend mo siya?" Tanong ni kyungsoo sa anak.

"Why? Can't i fall in love with my bestfriend?" Nagtinginan naman ang mga matanda at nag ngitian sa inosenteng isip ng bata. Napaka lalim ng pag iisip sa napaka agang edad.

"Ofcourse you can." Kilig na sagot ni kyungsoo at bago pa man sumabat si sehun ay naantala sila ng malakas na pagbusina ng sasakyan. 

"Daddy!" Excited na Sigaw ni taeoh patakbo sa isang lalaking naka spread na ang mga kamay para sa anak. 

"So Sehun, una na kami ha? Bukas ulit! Bye!" At nakangiting sinundan ni sehum ng tingin si kyungsoo.

"Hey handsome." 

"Hey love." 

Yumakap si kyungsoo sa asawa, mainit na yakap ang kanilang pinagsaluhan bago sumakay ng sasakyan, inayos ni kyungsoo ang seatbelt ng anak tsaka namang inayos ng asawa ang kanya. 

Pinaandar na ng lalaki amg sasakyan ngunit hawak naman ng kanang kamay ang mainit na palad ni kyungsoo.

"Let's go home?" Umiling si kyungsoo at hinagkan ng mariin ang mapulang labi ng asawa. 

"Lets go home na love." Sabi na niya.

"I love you soo.." niyakap naman siya ng asawa ng napakahigpit. "I'm glad you came back to me." Malumanay na sabi ni jongin, ang boses ay nanginginig, hindi parin niya lubos maisip na he almost lost his soulmate.

"I'll always come back to you. You're my home." 

"And taeoh too!" Singit ng anak na nakalimutan nilang nasa likod lang pala.

At nagdrive na paalis si jongin. Sa apartment nilang naging saksi ng pagmamahalan nilang mag asawa.


End file.
